Popurrí: snitch, pociones y giratiempos
by R'khu
Summary: Un lugar para ventilar mis historias abortadas. AVISO IMPORTANTE! Ninguna de las historias está terminada y dudo que alguna vez retomé su escritura, así que si alguien quiere continuarlas está más que invitado a adoptarlas.
1. Genumorfosis

**Genumorfosis**

Para Harry todo comenzó en 31 de julio de 1996. Que por cierto había sido el cumpleaños más deprimente que podía recordar.

Penas se estaba reponiendo de la pérdida de Sirius y eso quería decir que había dejado de llorar tres cuartas partes del día para solo hacer un par de horas en la noche hasta quedarse dormido. No ayuda que estaba encerrado de Prive Drive junto a sus tíos y Dudley que, si bien estaba ignorando completamente su existencia, su presencia parecía una burla cruel a lo que podría haber tenido con Sirius.

Había momentos cuando el dolor era tan grande, asfixiante y consumidor, que solo deseaba haber seguido a su padrino a través del Velo. Que Dumbledore haya elegido esa noche para revelarle su verdadero papel en la guerra, gracias a la profecía que había marcado su vida y destruido su familia, no hacía más que aumentar la desesperación que consumía su pecho en un dolor terrible que daba latigazos de depresión y ansiedad esporádicamente.

Pero fue en la noche de su cumpleaños cuando decidió dar un paso más allá de su desolación. Este sexto año en Hogwarts podía ser el último, no sabía cuándo Voldemort decidiría comenzar la guerra activamente, pero sabía que ese momento no podía estar muy lejos. Por eso necesitaba ser fuerte, terminar su camino por el duelo de Sirius o jamás podría ponerse frente a Voldemort y salir vivo… y si el moría el bastardo viviría y eso era algo que jamás se perdonaría.

Esa noche había decidió no llorar, aun así su garganta se sentía espesa y sus ojos veían todo más nublado de lo normal.

Harry no sabía qué hora era exactamente cuando un búho se posó en su ventana abierta. Hedwig había erizado sus plumas blancas, indignada cuando el búho imperial se había trasladado del alfeizar de la ventana hasta la percha que usaba su familiar cuando no estaba dentro de su jaula. Harry miró al búho sorprendido por unos segundos hasta que este ululó llamando su atención mientras estiraba una pata regiamente entregándole una carta.

Harry observó el sobre reticentemente, hasta que reconoció el sello de la familia Black. A pesar de todos los consejos de Dumbledore para mantenerse alejado de las cartas y de cualquier cosa que llegara del exterior no pudo evitar tomar el sobre sin ninguna precaución.

Al abrirlo inmediatamente reconoció la letra de Sirius y todo el trabajo que había realizado esa noche para mantener sus lágrimas adentro se echó por la borda en un santiamén. Cayó de rodillas acunando el papel sobre su pecho mientras trataba de detener la explosión de emociones, pasaron varios minutos hasta que pudo respirar de una forma más normal y aclarar su vista lo suficiente para leer lo que decía la carta.

 _«Cachorro:_

 _Si recibes esto significa que algo jodido me ha sucedido, solo espero que no haya dementores y besos involucrados, pero sea lo qué sea que haya sucedido Cachorro, recuerda que siempre te amare como te aman tus padres._

 _Tal vez los años en Azkaban realmente jodieron algo profundo en mí, no encuentro otra razón para estar escribiendo esto (además de haber soñado que caía de un precipicio y luego estaba con James en una playa repleta de chicas en diminutos bikinis… Lilly apareció después de eso y comenzó a lanzarnos sus hechizos más inventivos). Solo comencé a pensar que si algo me sucedía había cosas que tenía que asegurarme de que supieras. Hice un trabajo terrible estos últimos 13 años, es mejor tener alguna garantía a partir de ahora, solo espero que jamás tengas que leer esta carta. Es un poco vergonzoso al decir verdad._

 _Pero en verdad no me importa partir de este mundo Cachorro, tengo mis asuntos en orden desde hace tiempo, pero detestaría volver a perderte._

 _Pero si algo sucede quiero que sepas un par de cosas:_

 _Tu abuela paterna, Dorea Potter, antes de casarse con tu abuelo Charlus, había sido una Black (hermana del padre de mi madre específicamente) y como algunos más en mi familia había heredado un don que está en nuestra sangre desde hace generaciones._

 _Veras Harry, hay más formas de metamorfosis mágica de la que viste con Tonks y sospecho, tal vez erróneamente, que tú has heredado el don de tu abuela. Las señales definitivas aparecerán después de tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Tal vez unos días después de tu cumpleaños te despertaras y notaras algo muy extraño._

 _Iré directo al punto Cachorro, puede ser que un día despiertes siendo una mujer de la nada. Tu abuela tenía esa capacidad.»_

Harry tuvo que volver a leer aquello ultimo varías veces para poder realmente entender lo que Sirius había escrito. Esperaba que fuera una broma…

 _«No Cachorro, no es una broma. Aunque en otras circunstancias hubiera sido una idea genial.»_

Mierda.

 _«Si algún día lo necesitas encontraras toda la información en la biblioteca Black bajo el nombre de "Genumorfosis_ _ **[1]**_ _mágica" y sería lo mejor que sea un secreto lo más privado posible Cachorro, se considera un don oscuro aunque solo sea porque el ministerio lo declaro así a principios del s. XX._

 _También quiero que sepas que serás mi heredero, ni en mil años dejaría a mis primas o cualquier otra persona quedarse con cualquier cosa de la Casa Black (aunque solo sea para molestarlos), y aunque no puedas llevar los anillos de los Black por algún tipo de tontería de herencia de sangre, sé que eres la persona indicada para reivindicar los siglos de reputación de esta familia._

 _Te amo Cachorro, hagas lo que hagas y no importa cuánto tiempo pase._

 _Cuídate Harry, si de verdad estoy en el otro mundo espero no tener que verte por allá en un buen tiempo._

 _Con amor._

 _Sirius Orión Black, el mejor (y único) dogfather que ha existido. »_

Harry acabó de leer sintiéndose entumecido de repente, no pudo evitar llorar al leer las palabras de su padrino, que por gracias del destino había decidido dejarle algo más que un frívolo testamento. Había pasado por un desfile variopinto de emociones en su lectura. Latigazos de tristeza y culpa para después caer en una sorpresa que rayaba el aturdimiento.

 _¿Realmente, cambio de género?_ No era algo que él había escuchado en sus años en Hogwarts, aunque si se considera "oscuro" había una explicación más compresible allí. Había aprendido que a los magos le gustaba meter bajo al alfombra cualquier cosa que no les gustara, no les convenía o que incluso no comprendieran.

Suspiró sintiéndose extrañamente apacible, un cambio muy contrastante con sus ultimo estados de ánimo, pero bienvenido de cualquier forma.

• • •

En la noche de1997 Harry estaba mirando la ventana, simplemente esperando que la manecilla corta del reloj llegara a las 12 en punto de la noche. Sería mayor de edad en pocos minutos, la guerra se acercaba implacablemente y había veces en las que Harry no podía creer que tan irreal era su vida.

Tenía que derrotar al mago más poderoso de estos tiempos, y sin la ayuda de Dumbledore. La muerte del director de Hogwarts había dejado una cortina espesa y oscura con la ausencia de su guía, pero él tenía una misión, una que debía cumplir si no quería condenar a Gran Bretaña a una era de oscuridad.

El reloj dio las doce en punto de la noche.

• • •

Harry despertó, su habitación en Grimmauld Place era tan oscura que se le hacía imposible adivinar qué hora era al despertar, más aun cuando despertaba tan desorientado después de haber tenido que usar la poción de "sueños sin sueños". Se estiró, casi como un gato, y buscó a tientas su varita para poder abrir las pesadas cortinas que mantenían todo en absoluta oscuridad.

Al fin encontró su varita y luego de sacudirla se hiso la luz de una forma demasiado repentina para sus ojos.

Harry salió de la cama, medio tropezando con la ropa que dejó desparramada en el suelo la noche anterior y se metió en el baño, iba a ser un día tranquilo, Andy y Teddy vendría para el almuerzo y luego visitarían a los Weasley, tal vez tomaría la cena allí, Merlín sabía que Kreacher era un excelente cocinero, pero simplemente nada que no fuera la comida de Hogwarts superaba la cocina de Molly.

Harry sonrió aun adormilado y procedió a lavarse los dientes. El cepillo cayó al fregadero y tuvo que tocar el espejo para realmente crear lo que estaba viendo. Su rostro había cambiado, nada extremo en realidad, solo pequeños cambias sutiles que simplemente…. Le hacían ver como una chica.

Se tiró del cabello, que gracias a cualquier deidad piadosa no había crecido o algo así, pero de cualquier forma _esto_ no podía estar sucediendo… él no, él no…

 _Oh Dios bendito, soy una mujer_.

Ese fue el pensamiento, tan claro y avasallador que atravesó su mente cuando sus manos, con cierto recelo, tocaron las protuberancias que hora estaban sobre su pecho. Sus manos se crisparon con fuerza por reflejo y un segundo después estaba gritando adolorido. Quién iba a decir que las malditas cosas eran tan sensibles.

¡Y por qué diablos eran tan grandes!

* * *

[1] **Genumorfosis** _: •_ genu→ _genus=genero_ •morf→ _morfé=forma_ •osis→ _cambio de estado_

Un fem!Harry, si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda.


	2. Los Mastines de la Reina

**Los Mastines de la Reina**

Harry estaba confundido, los Dursley tenían una rutina impecable e invariable. A menos que él haga alguna de sus anormalidades, siempre si había visitas llamaban con una semana de anticipación y cuando ellos salían lo planificaban dos semanas antes. A Harry le parecía bastante ridículo todas esas costumbres tan estructuradas, y todas las demás que se repetían con precisión día tras días. A veces le daba la impresión que estaba atrapado en una especie de limbo. Que él no pertenecía ahí.

Bueno, eso siempre lo supo por los Dursley; pero Harry creía que tenía un significado mucho más profundo y complejo.

Pero no era momento para sus introspecciones, estaba ocupado escuchando con la oreja pegada a la puerta de su armario la conversación que tenían sus tíos con el desconocido que había tocado su puerta.

Primeramente, su tía había tratado de rechazarlo, suponiendo que era algún tipo de vendedor, Harry no escucho mucho de lo que decían estando en la cocina estando el volumen de la televisión ridículamente alto, pero cuando Petunia le grito que se metería supo que era algo raro. Él se escabulló al armario sin que el hombre en el umbral de la puerta lo viera y luego se dedicó a escuchar.

Primero Petunia había enviado a Dudley arriba, el niño obeso subió los escalones pisando innecesariamente fuerte haciendo un berrinche –lo que siempre hacía si es que no estaba molestándolo o comiendo. Luego de eso no falto mucho para que su tío llegara y Harry casi pudo sentir el enojo del hombre filtrándose por debajo de la puerta al ver al desconocido en su casa. Cuando pidió explicaciones el desconocido habló por primera vez desde que Harry estaba escuchando.

— Vengo a proponerles un arreglo que les favorecerá mucho. — Harry podía sentir una molestia bien escondida en la voz del hombre, era profunda y culta, un barítono agradable pero que sonaba con bastante soberbia.

— ¿Qué? — exigió Vernon.

— Quiero llevarme al señor Potter. — dijo lentamente el invitado no deseado y el silencio se hizo. La atmosfera se había espesado instantáneamente y Harry podía sentir su corazón latir en su pecho.

¿Le dejarían con desconocido o luego de que se fuera lo molerían a golpes y lo dejarían sin comida por días? Realmente no estaba muy seguro de cual opción prefería. Él siempre había deseado que alguien llegara y lo rescatara de los Dursley, pero sin duda no confiaba en ese desconocido. No por ahora.

— ¿Por qué quieres al fenómeno? — dijo al fin Vernon, Harry no podía definir qué sentimientos estaban detrás de su voz, molestia en parte, también desconfianza y algo de sorpresa.

—Vera, él me sería muy útil. Tiene el potencial de convertirse en un excelente mago. — Harry se tensó cuando escucho la última palabra. _¿Mago? ¿Realmente podía ser algo así o ese sujeto estaba delirando?_

—No diga esa palabra en mi casa. — gritó Vernon, y las sospechas de Harry saltaron un más. Parecía que se estaba perdiendo una gran parte de la información.

—Bien, un excelente _fenómeno_ entonces. — dijo el hombre con tono lacónico y una pisca de burla.

—Hay otros también que lo quieren, los que lo dejaron aquí. — masculló Vernon, y Harry se pegó aún más en la puerta tratando de escuchar. — Ellos lo dejaron aquí para su protección o algo así. — dijo susurrando un más bajo y Harry se sorprendió de poder entender el balbuceo.

— ¿Y si lo encuentran? Ellos no van a estar muy contentos y su familia no se salvará, y su único vigilante es una completa incompetente. Realmente, dejar a un squib a cargo… Sin mencionar que tal vez arrasen con todo el barrio.

La atmosfera se hizo aún más pesada y Harry casi no podía contener las ganas de salir de su agujero y exigir explicaciones, ellos estaban hablando de su vida después de todo y él realmente no entendía nada. ¿Quién era el vigilante? ¿Por qué si alguien lo buscaba estaba con los Dursley de todas las personas? ¿Y quién diablos lo había dejado ahí para empezar?

— El viejo dijo que no lo harían. Que las _protecciones_ son infalibles.

— Aja, ¿Y usted confía en él la seguridad de su familia? ¿En un mago?

Harry entrecerró los ojos, la verdad esa no era la más sutil de las manipulaciones, pero conociendo el intelecto porcino de Vernon, su tío caería completamente en él.

— ¿Y usted quiere llevárselo? — dijo seriamente Vernon, había bastante enojo detrás de su voz.

El niño en el armario solo pegó la cabeza contra la madera de la puerta sintiendo un vacío en el estómago. Sus parientes al fin estaban deshaciéndose de él, con un completo extraño. Hubiera preferido haber sido abandonado en Londres sin una libra en los bolsillos.

— Así es. Además, puedo recompensar su colaboración, y asegurar que nadie más sepa de este arreglo. Seria problemático para ustedes que el Dumbledore sepa de nuestro trato ¿cierto?

— Explíquese. — exigió Vernon sacando a Harry del sopor de saber que sus tíos lo venderían nada menos que al primer sujeto que se lo preguntaba. Él sabía que nadie considerado una buena persona podía jugar esas tretas, pero de nuevo ¿qué tan buenos eras los Dursley en comparación si ellos se prestaban?

Además, si el hombre iba a pasar por tales molestias para conseguirlo, no creía que solo iba a matarlo y dejar que su cuerpo se pudra en el Támesis.

¿O sí?

— Ellos sabrán que el señor Potter no está aquí luego de unos días, y vendrán a investigar. Tienen métodos muy efectivos de asegurar que ustedes estén diciendo la verdad, pero yo puedo contrarrestarlos, ellos nunca sabrán de este arreglo y pensaran que el niño nunca volvió de la escuela.

Hubo unos minutos en los que Vernon seguramente estaba meditando sus posibilidades. Harry solo podía esperar con la cabeza casi en blanco. Aun no podía amoldar su cerebro a la situación. Al fin alguien lo rescataba de los Dursley y él no podía dejar de temblar de ansiedad, y no por motivos positivos.

—¿Cuánto nos darán? — pidió Vernon, y Harry ahogó un sollozo mordiéndose su mano.

No entendía porque estaba tan dolido, él entendida que ellos lo detestaban… pero eso era demasiado. El realmente era odiado, él jamás tendría un lugar en esa casa, ni importan que tan bien cocinara o que tanto limpiara, él era un fenómeno y ellos solo se librarían de él a la primera oportunidad, y la oportunidad perfecta al fin llegó. Dejó de escuchar después de eso, no porque se lo propusiese, tenía que prepararse para lo que seguiría y aunque había unas agujas pinchándole internamente exigiendo que llorara como un niño desahuciado, Harry no lo haría. Él tampoco quería a los Dursley y mientras donde sea que lo llevaran sea un poco mejor estaría bien.

Una buena comida al día, un baño y algo de luz para leer era todo lo que necesitaba.

En algún momento entre sus soliloquios la puerta fue abierta desde afuera y casi cayó de cara al piso la perder el apoyo. Al mirar hacia arriba Vernon nunca se había visto tan grande para él. El hombre obeso parecía poder acabar con su vida con un pie, como si él fuera una cucaracha.

—Alguien vino a buscarte. — dijo su tío y Harry no le prestó demasiada atención a favor de encontrarse con el desconocido.

Parado unos pasos delante de Petunia estaba un hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta años, bastante algo y de porte regio a pesar de su anodino rostro de cabello y ojos marrones. No parecía encajar su personalidad o si quiera el tono de su voz con ese cuerpo tan ordinario. Tampoco llamaba atención con sus ropas sobrias y clásicas, parecía un profesor pasado de moda.

Harry se incorporó sin apartar su mirada de los ojos cafés que lo escrutaban de pies a cabeza. Era bastante incomodo sentirse tan observado cuando sus parientes ni siquiera le miraban la mayor parte del tiempo. El sujeto se acercó y con una mano fría le alzo la barbilla para tener una vista de un moretón reciente que apenas se percibía bajo su remera a un poco por debajo de la clavícula.

— Se ve muy pequeño para tener ocho años. — dijo aquel hombre y Vernon solo mascullo unas tonterías de que él no gastaría comida en un fenómeno.

Por otro lado, Harry no estaba seguro de que sentir en ese momento. No creía que se equivocase al pensar que el desconocido ocultaba algo, además de saber cosas de él que ni siquiera sospechaba había mucho más detrás de aquel hombre que había notado los velados moretones que escondían sus holgadas ropas.

— Es mejor si nos vamos ahora señor Potter ¿Necesita tomar algo? Sus ropas entre otras cosas serán completamente remplazadas. — Harry no necesito darle una mirada más al armario para negar quedamente. — Perfecto, entonces vámonos ahora. — el hombre lo guió con una mano en el hombro, bastante incómodo, hasta la puerta. Harry no miró atrás cuando atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, pero si se tensó cuando escuchó el portazo inmediatamente después de que ambos pasaron por el umbral.

—No te preocupes, chico. — dijo en un tono más bajo e informal el hombre. —Estarás mejor sin ellos. — y Harry espero que no le estuvieran mintiendo, pero se trataba de un adulto, sus posibilidades eran pocas.

* * *

La idea era que Harry sea tomado por un grupo semi militar para entrenarlo. Tenía ganas de que Neville también haya sido enviado con los Mastines por su abuela cuando pensó que era un squib. Al final terminé usando un poco de esto en "El Mensaje del Cuervo".


End file.
